Summoness' Dream
by Lady Mew - Al Bhed Princess
Summary: Will Kairacya be able to make it to Bevelle, even though so many are batting against her or will she fail? And will she find love on the way? Plz R&R! No Flamers.
1. Character Profiles

Hey Everyone, I just thought I should upload a Character Profile, so you can kinda get to know the characters. These are just the characters that I own, though. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Name: Kairacya

Age: 17 Appearance: Shortish, blonde hair, Light skin and green eyes. About 5'7. She wears a light blue long skirt and White Poncho, with a light blue belt around her waist. This belt is actually her Ripyn.  
Mini: Her parents are Gippal and Rikku. Keyea is her twin sister. She the more serious twin. She takes after her role model, Yuna. She is very passionate. Though usually quiet, when offended, her spirit will show and she becomes extremely feisty.(Braen brings this out in her a lot.)

Her choice of weapon is her staff, which is a modeled after Yuna's staff, with a few more features, including a long whip type blue machina rope, which is called a Ripyn, that she uses for multiple purposes .

Name: Keyea

Age:17

Appearance: Long, blonde hair, Light skin and blue eyes. About 5'6. She wears a Purple strapless top, short green shorts, with purple seams.  
Mini: Her parents are Gippal and Rikku. Kairacya is her twin sister. She is much more outgoing than her sister. Very Energetic and In-your-face, She takes after her mother. This Happy-Go-Lucky girl is unstoppable and if she wants something, she gets it!  
Her choice of weapon is Double Bladed Knives.

Name: Shaylee

Age: 17

Appearance: extremely long, red hair, tan skin and dark green eyes. About 5'4. She wears a Black Fishnet Crop-Top with gloves, and Black Miniskirt, Tights, & Brown Boots.  
Mini: Shaylee's parents are Wakka and Lulu. Vidall is her big Brother. When you first meet her, You might think she is a girly girl.  
But when you see her on the battle field, You will change your mind. She's a fierce fighter, and If you cross her, She will never forgive you. Her choice of weapon is Tae Kwan Do.

Name: Braen

Age:18

Appearance: Short, brown hair, Tan skin and beautiful dark blue eyes. About 6'1. He wears blitzball type clothes.

Mini: Braen is a hard guy to place. He's laid back, and rarely serious. His family life is a bit of a mystery. He seems to bring out the best, and the worst in Kairacya. For reasons unknown, he feels the need to protect Kairacya, and the rest of the group. His weapon of choice is Sword.

Name: Ileilisa

Age:18

Appearance: Long, Black hair, Ivory skin, and Violet eyes. About 5'5. She wears a White Peasant Blouse and Pink Ruffled Skirt.  
Mini: Ileilisa another girl training to be a summoness. She is very quiet and travels with a small girl named Gemma. There is something strange about Ileilisa, though. Her choice of weapon is herself. She has no weapon, and yet seems to be able to control enemies with her eyes.

Name: Gemma

Age?????  
Appearance: long braided purple hair, and lt. green eyes. She looks kinda like a teddy bear. She has light violet dress on.  
Mini: There isn't much known about Gemma. Her teddy bear appearance gives the party doubts about if she human or not. She barely talks, but when she does, it's only to Ileilisa.

* * *

I'll do adding Chapter 2 soon. Please Read and Reveiw. 


	2. Prologue: Memories of an AlBhed Princess

Hey everyone, I just wanted to mention that this is the prologue to A Summoness Dream, Which I really hope you'll read after you finish this. Enjoy!

* * *

Rikku wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had been having these tummy aches for weeks. Now, here she was, sitting in the Doctor's tent, waiting for the Doctor to tell her what was wrong. "Fryd'c dygehk cu muhk?" Rikku asked the attending nurse. (What's taking so long)  
"Dr.Spatiz ec uha uv dra pacd tuldunc fa ryja rana, Neggi. Oui yna zicd kuehk du ryja du db bydeahd." (Dr. Spatiz is one of the best doctors we have here, Rikku. You are just going to have to be patient)  
Rikku sighed and waited. I wonder what Gippal's doing now. 

Flashback

"Gippal, I got the job!' Rikku exclaimed excited.  
"Well Cid's girl, you did good!" He threw his arms around her. Then he remembered.  
"But, doesn't that mean you have to go to the desert?" He frowned.  
"Well, it IS a job in Bikanel Deserts..." She smiled sadly. "But, I'll come to visit all the time! Every time I get a break! I promise"  
Gippal knew how important this was to her, and knew that this was the perfect time as any to ask her.  
"Rikku, Femm oui synno sa?" He couldn't believe what he had just done. (Will you marry me)  
Rikku stared at him. She had no clue what had just happened. One minute he's standing there, and next minute, he down on his knee. She actually never thought he'd be the kind to get down on one knee and propose...Hey, wait! Did he just propose? "Rikku? Hello? Please say something?" Gippal watched her just stare at him with a dazed expression on her face.  
Suddenly, she blinks and throws her arms around him.  
"Yes, of course! I love you." Rikku smiles, tears shining in her eyes.  
"I love you too." Gippal kissed her.  
Flashback ends

Of course, I had still went Bikanel and work untill the Wedding.  
"Rikku? Dra tuldun ec nayt vun oui huf." The nurse called. (The doctor is ready for you now)  
Rikku blinked away her thoughts and entered the doctor's tent. Dr. Spatiz sat at his desk.  
"Rikku, please sit down. I have some news." Rikku sat and waited.  
"Rikku, You're pregnant!" Rikku watched his lips move but she couldn't make sense of what he was saying.  
"Rikku? Did you hear what I said? You are pregnant." The doctor stared at the young blonde. She wasn't moving or saying anything. She just sat there. Suddenly, there was a thud and he realised she had just fainted.

"I can't be pregnant!" Rikku jumped up, giving the doctor a start. He barely had enough time to walk from his desk to her, and she was already awake.  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean, I just can't be pregnant! How long have I been pregnant? What will I tell Gippal? I'm not sure we've even talked about children! I mean, we're only been married a year! We're newlyweds!" Rikku's freak out was becoming full blown.  
"Well, I suggest you take time off work and go home. You need to talk things over with your husband, and plus, It's not good for a pregnant woman to be digging around in this hot sun. You could get sick." He smiled at her as she slowly calmed down.  
"Oh, ok... That's probably a good idea...Thank you"  
Rikku walked out and went to her own tent. I guess I need to call Gippal...

7 months later

"Owie!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku howled in pain. Gippal lip his lip, trying not to let out a identical shriek, because Rikku was killing his hand.  
"Owie! It hurts! It hurts! Please Gippy, please stop the hurt?" Rikku pleaded.  
"I can't, princess"  
"I SAID STOP THE HURT!!!!" Rikku screamed in pain.  
"Maybe i'd best if I leave the room..." Gippal turned to walk out.  
"Don't you dare, Gippal! You started this, now you're staying to see it through!" Rikku bellowed.  
"Ok,ruhao, when you put it that way..." Gippal had brought her the finest doctor in Spira, which happened to be in Luca. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. When Rikku called him, he was so surprised!  
"Push,Push, PUSH"  
"I'm pushing, you idiot!" Rikku was on the verge of swearing.  
"You have a lovely daughter." The doctor gave her to the nurse, who started cleaning her up. Gippal walked over to view his daughter. Kairacya. That was the name he wanted. It was a name with great meaning. He turned when he heard his tired wife's voice.  
"Am I done?" Rikku whispered.  
"Not quite. The next one is on it's way out." Gippal and Rikku stared at the doctor.  
"Next one?"

6 years later.

Rikku sat on the couch. I can't believe it's Kaira and Keyea's birthday today! It's almost time for the to start school. I guess that means it's time to move. Suddenly, two girls burst in the room. "Mommy! Mommy! look at this!" Keyea held a drawing out.  
"No, mommy, look at this! Daddy helped me make it!" Kaira held out machina toy.  
"How pretty, Keyea! Why don't you draw one for daddy?" Keyea ran off.  
"Kaira, that a great toy! Do you know where your dad is? I need to speak with him"  
"He's downstairs, why"  
"B/c we might be moving. Won't that be fun"  
Kaira eyed her mom suspishously.  
"Go play with your sister, muja." Kaira raised her eyebrows and run out of the room.

Later

"Hey Princess" Gippal kissed his wife on the forehead.  
"Gippal, It's time." Rikku's voice was so serious.  
When they had first had the twins, they decided that they'd move to Luca so the twins could have the best school in Spira. The only problem was Gippal had to stay in DJose for work. It was time for their family to be separated.  
"Gippal, honey, are you listening to me"  
Gippal turned around and faced his wife.  
"I know. But can't we wait till they turn 20 or something? I'm not ready to say goodbye"  
Rikku frowned.  
"Gippal, they won't be in school when they're 20. And I don't want to leave you either"  
"Then why are you? I ncould easily hire a tutor to come and live with us. Or Yuna! Yuna could come and teach them"  
"Oh, I'm sure Tidus would love that"  
"He could come too"  
Rikku threw her hands up.  
"Gippal, I'm sorry but have you even thought of coming with us? You could just as easily work in Luca as you could here"  
"Rikku, you know I can't do that." He walked over to her and saw that her face was streamed with tears. "Rikku, I'm sorry"  
"You think I don't care that we have to leave you, but I do! I just want our daughters to grow up in the best we can give them!" Her voice was full of tears.  
"I know, honey, I know." He put his arm around her and let her cry against his chest.

The Next Week

"Girls, are you all packed? Wakka and Lulu are here to help us move"  
"Mommy, we gave our stuff to daddy and wakkee. Can we go play with Shaylee in the temple?" Keyea begged.  
"Yes, but don't break anything. And Where's Kaira"  
"I think she's with daddy." Keyea ran off.  
"Kairacya, please go and pay the Shoopuf man"  
Kaira ran to do her task. By the time she got back, It was time to go. Rikku watched her daughter's goodbyes to everyone. Keyea was excited and ready to leave, but Kaira was hesitant to leave. Both girl gave their daddy hugs and kisses, and then Keyea ran to the Shoopuf, but Kaira stayed back.  
"Daddy, I don't want to go. Can't I please stay with you?" She started crying. Her and her daddy were very close.  
"Kair, I don't want you to go either, but don't you want to see Luca and make friends"  
"I wanna stay with you"  
Gippal hugged his daughter. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Don't forget, if you ever need me, I'm always here for you. No matter what." He released her.  
Kaira nodded her head and walked to the Shoopuf.  
They got on and waved untill the land was out of site. Rikku knew this was the beginning of a new start. But this time.  
She looked over at Kairacya.  
...It'd be her story.  
The End

* * *

Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! I now it's kinda short, but it took me a while to get the imspiration to finish it. Now just pray I get more to finish A Summoness Dream! lol Plz review! 


	3. Chapter 1: Beginnings

I should mention Kiaracya's name is pronounced KERa-KI, Kairayca's nickname, Kaira is pronounced KERa, and Keyea's name is pronounced KIa,  
Disclaimer: I do not own any FFX characters. I do, However own Kairayca, Keyea, Shaylee, and Braen.

* * *

Kiaracya looked in the mirror. She worked to get every hair perfect. Then, another face appeared beside her. Kiaracya turned to face the identical face.  
"Fuf, zicd mega muugehk eh y sennun."Keyea giggled.  
Keyea and Kiaracya were almost identical. They both had gorgeous Al Bhed eyes, and shining Blonde hair. But Keyea had long hair, which she kept in wild twists and buns. Kiaracya's hair was much shorter and down on one side, with small braids decorating it, and twisted perfectly on the other side.  
"Oui naymmo cruimt pa kaddehk nayto du saad dra udranc, Keyea"  
"Fine, I just came to tell you Mom is looking for you. She's over at Aunt Yunie's"  
"Ug, poa." Kairayca shoo-ed her sister out of the bathroom. Kairayca put the finishing touches of makeup on her face. She looked in the full length mirror in her room to check her outfit. She had light blue long skirt and White Poncho on. She tightened the light blue belt around her waist.  
Her mother always told her she dressed too much like a summoner, but she didn't mind it. If Yuna hadn't brought the Eternal Calm, so would have gone and taken the final Pilgrimage... But those were useless thoughts.  
Kairayca headed downstairs. Wait, did Keyea say mom is at Yuna's house? Yuna lived in Besaid! She ran outside.  
"Dryd kenm ec muuho!" Kiaracya shouted to the sky. "I am not!" Kiaracya spun around. Keyea was standing against the house.  
"You said at Aunt Yuna's"  
"I know. Yunie is here!" Keyea started jumping up and down.  
Kiaracya always loved when her aunt visited, of course she didn't show it as much as her sister did. Yuna wasn't even their Aunt. She was actually their mother's cousin.  
"COME ON!!!!!!!!" Keyea grabbed her sister's hand.  
"OK!" Kiaracya felt herself being pulled.  
The girls ran off towards the sunset.

* * *

Braen leaned against the wall. He was so bored! He ran his fingers through his brown locks.  
He wished he was somewhere playing Blitzball, but no, he had to Shaylee that he'd be here. He closed his eyes, and felt sleep coming over him.  
"Hey Braen! You're here"  
Braen opened his eyes. He saw a face with red hair and rather close to his.  
"Shaylee, You scared me! Why wouldn't I be here? Your wish is my command. Now, What do you want"  
"Shooooooo-puf!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shaylee jumped up and down!  
"What? You want a Shoopuf?!!" Braen blinked at her.  
"No, let me explain!" Shaylee laughed.  
"Ok..." Braen rolled his eyes.  
"Well, as you know, I'm on break from all my classes. Some epidemic or something, anyway... So, I have no classes and I'd really like to do some traveling"  
"Uh huh..." Braen was getting bored.  
"SO... I was wondering...Willyougotravelingwithme"  
"Huh? I have no clue what you just said"  
"Will-you-go-traveling-with-me"  
"What?? Speak clearly"  
"GO TRAVELING WITH ME"  
"Oh, that's what you said? Wait, what?!!!!!!" Braen almost fell over.  
"Dad won't let me go alone! And Vidall is too busy to go with me"  
Braen sighed.  
"Please? Please Braen! If you don't go, I don't get to go"  
"Wait, your parents let you go take classes in Bevelle! That's pretty far from your small island"  
"I know, but, I haven't actually gone to Bevelle yet, and I wanna go all over Spira, and well, I'm a bit overprotected. I'm daddy's little girl"  
"Well, I guess I can go"  
"Yay!!!!!" Shaylee jumped and hugged Braen.  
"Hey, get a life! I'm only going because I want to tour Spira also"  
"Hehehehe! Well, I guess I gotta go pack"  
Shaylee ran off. That girl has way to much energy. I guess I should pack too.

* * *

Ok, well, That's chapter one! I'm so excited about this! It's my first fanfiction! Well, actually, that's only partly true. I'm Co-writing one also. More about that on my profile page! 


	4. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Hey Everyone, I just want to thank the people who have reveiwed my story.

mandyb78, Rachel,drchix,Royal Expectations,Myself... wow, hold it! I reviewed my own story? Well, Ok.

I'd like to thank all these people for their reveiws. I hope I don't disappoint ya'll!

Well, Here goes Chapter 2! please R&R!

* * *

"Aunt Yuna"  
Kairacya and Keyea finally made it to Inn. Yuna and Rikku were sitting at the table.  
"Hey Girls!" Yuna got up and hugged her cousins,"You girls look great! I can't believe you're 17"  
"I know, Yunie, I swear they grow so quick"  
The girls turned to hug the mom.  
They all sat back down.  
"So, If I may ask, What brings you here"  
Yuna look at Kairacya.  
"You always cut to the chase. Well, there's hint of something more threatening than Sin and Vegnagun put together"  
"What?!" Yuna looked to see all three AL Bhed faces staring at her.  
"It could be a rumor, but Baralai seems to think it's true. Has Gippal mentioned anything of it"  
"Oh, Gippal... I haven't seen him in weeks!" Rikku pouted.  
"Where is he?" Yuna had a concerned look on her face.  
"Dad's in Djose..." Kairacya started.  
"...Working!" Keyea chimed in.  
"I see. Well, I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. I'm traveling back to Besaid." Yuna sighed,"Man, I miss the airship"  
"Well, we'll be going. Next time stay longer, Yunie!" Rikku hugged her cousin.  
"Ok, I will." Yuna smiled and watched her cousins head out the door.  
Kairacya stopped in the doorway and turned around.  
"So, Aunt Yuna, Why exactly were you here"  
"Oh, They're recruiting Summoness' to check this thing out, and they asked me to look over the people." Yuna handed Kairacya a flyer.  
"Oh. Are they still looking"  
"I believe so:  
"OK... Bye, Aunt Yuna"

* * *

Kairacya laid on her bed. She was looking over the flyer. Summoness... I could be a Summoness...I have the powers...I should go...To help...I always said If the chance came, I'd take it... Aunt Yuna will know if I qualify...Of course, Mom would never let me go...I could sneak out...But I have to tell someone where I'm going...Keyea? No, she'll tell mom...Dad, Yes, I could tell him, but I'd have to travel to Djose...I guess I gotta tell Keyea.  
Kairacya packed her stuff and snuck into Keyea's room. "Keyea..." Kairacya whispered her sister's name.  
"Keyea, wake up"  
Keyea opened her eyes.  
"Fryd dra Ralg"  
"Keyea, it's me"  
"Kaira? What are you doing up? And fully dressed? OH MY GOSH!!!!!! You're sneaking out!!!!!!!!!" Keyea sat up.  
"Keyea, SHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, I have to"  
"Why"  
"I'm leaving home"  
"WHAT"  
"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kairacya covered Keyea's mouth.  
"Sorry, I mean What? Where are you going"  
"B...I mean Djose"  
"Djose? Are you visiting Dad"  
Kairacya hesitated.  
"Kaira? Tell me! or I'll wake mom"  
"Fine, I'm visiting Dad to get his permission on something"  
"That thing Aunt Yunie was talking about? You're going to train to be a Summoness"  
"How did you"  
"I overheard you talking to Yunie...But, Kaira, you have to tell mom"  
"No! She'll just try to stop me! I have to do this"  
"Then let me go with you"  
"You can't"  
"Why not? You're going to need a guardian"  
"Yeah, but"  
"Please"  
"Keyea, we can't just leave mom! You have to stay here with her"  
"You need me too!!!!!!!!!" Keyea pouted. She had Rikku's famous pout.  
"Ok, then let me leave Mom a note"  
"Yay! I'll pack"

Kairacya watched her sister run out of the room. She looked out the window. I hope I'm not making a mistake.

* * *

Hey, I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm in the prosess of Chapter 3. Please Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 3: A Meeting

Hey, I finally got Chapter 3 uploaded! I would have had it up much sooner, but I messed up the meeting. Actually, the first draft was probably written much better, but I just couldn't have Kairacya swooning over Braen. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Kairacya unwrapped her Ripyn from her waist and hooked it onto the windowsill. She wished Keyea would hurry up. She already had her things packed in her bag, but it was taking Keyea forever to decide what to take and what to leave. "Keyea, Hurry up! You're going to wake mom up and then you will have to deal with her, b/c I will have jumped out the window"  
Keyea turned around and stared at her sister's eyes. Kairacya stared back into the blue eyes. It was actually strange. They were identical twins, and yet their eye color was different. Keyea had Blue eyes, like her father, and Kairacya had her mother's green eyes.

"You wouldn't..." Keyea pouted and her eyes shone on the verge of tears.  
"I will if you don't hurry up!" Kairacya made a face to show she was kidding.  
Keyea instantly perked up.  
"I'm almost done! This is going to be so fun"  
Kairacya looked back out the window at the moon.  
"Ok, I'm done"  
"Ok, Come on. Do you want to climb down first or do you want me to?" Kairacya looked out the window and then back to her sister.  
"I'll go." Keyea could tell her twin was nervous. Kaira had never been good with heights.  
Keyea jumped out the window and shimmied down the ripyn.  
"Come on! It's easy"  
Kairacya got in the windowsill and put her legs out. Slowly, she twisted her body around and grasped the ripyn.

* * *

Braen was so tired, and Shaylee wasn't helping. How could she be so hyper? She just went on and on.  
"Braen? Hello?! Have you heard a word I've said?" Shaylee stopped walking and looked at Braen.  
Braen sighed and looked down at the petite red head.  
"No, I'm not ignoring you, It's just that you've been talking since we started"  
"Fine, you talk"  
"Can't we just walk in silence for a while"  
Shaylee rolled her eyes, and started walking again.  
Braen started trailing after her. He knew she was annoyed, but at least she was quiet.  
He looked up ahead and saw two girls climbing out a window. One got down quickly, but the other seemed to be having trouble.  
Suddenly, he saw her falling. Running, right before he was under her with his arms out, he slipped and slid in some mud.

* * *

Kairacya clung onto the ripyn. She glanced down and noticed she was half way down. ok, you're doing Fine. Come on, it's not the far. Almost there. Suddenly, Kairacya felt herself falling. With a small thud, she realized that she hadn't hit the ground. Did she land on Keyea? Opening her eyes, she saw Keyea looking at her from above. Well, if it wasn't Keyea, who was it?

* * *

Braen couldn't breathe, the girl had landed right on his chest. She probably knocked the wind out of him. Oh, would she please move? He finally started breathing. She was surprisingly light. Her hair was all in his face. It actually smelled pretty good. Kairacya felt someone touching her hair. "Kairacya, are you ok?: Keyea looked down at her sister.  
"Yeah, I think so"  
Keyea turned looked the man under her twin.  
"Then you might wait to get off the nice man"  
Kairacya suddenly realized she was still laying on someone. She quickly sat up, a little too quickly. All the blood went to her head and her fell back. By this time, Braen has sat up and he caught Kairacya in his arms. She looked up to see the darkest, deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Shaylee was running towards them Braen ignored her and kept staring into the girl's eyes.  
Kairacya, however, was startled by the other girl's voice.  
Braen noticed her eyes get wild.  
"Let go of me!" Braen let go, startled at her voice. He wanted to say something back, but figured that he had probably scared her.  
She eyed him as he got up. Keyea couldn't believe what had just happened! Kairacya was never this uptight. Was she ok?  
Kairacya kept looking at the man who seconds earlier had her in his arms. She suddenly realized that there had been someone else next to him. She blinked to see that this girl was beautiful. She had very long red hair and dark green eyes. She was petite and slender. She kept looking up at her, and realized she was staring. Who was she? His sister? And what do I care? Kairacya started to get up and realized someone was helping her. She was about protest when she saw the redhead frown.

* * *

Keyea watched her sister getting to her feet. She saw the man's hand on Kaira's side. He was helping her up! Oh, how sweet! Maybe she should match them up! No, Kaira would murder her, but still there's definitely something there.  
She then looked over at the red head that was staring at Kaira and the guy. Wow, someone's jealous!  
"What on earth happened? you were behind me, and next thing I know, you're zooming past me!" Shaylee exclaimed. who was this girl?  
Braen kept ignoring her. She watched the girl walk over and stand next to the other girl. He blinked. They looked so much alike!  
Oh course the girl with green eyes was slightly better looking than the other. She had a more calm beauty than the other, which had a stunning beauty. He realized green eyes was speaking.  
"Um, hello. My name is Kairacya." I guess I should at least be nice, even though I'm not too sure about him.  
"And I'm Keyea!" Keyea was grinning from ear to ear. I'm glad Kaira's being at least sorta pleasant.  
Braen figured he should introduce himself. But Shaylee started speaking first.  
"I'm Shaylee. And this is"  
"Braen. Pleased to meet you." He cut Shaylee of and kissed Kairacya's hand.  
Kairacya looked at Braen. She had no idea what to say. How dare he! Why I should give him a piece of my mind!  
Braen stood straight and looked into her eyes. He was surprised how fiery they were. Kairacya decided that leaving might be better than yelling at him and risking waking up their mother.  
"Um, we need to get going"  
"Before our mom realizes we're gone." Keyea cut her off and smiled.  
"Um..right. So, we better go. Thank you for letting me fall on you." Kairacya suddenly realized what she had said and blushed. Why did I say that!  
"You're welcome." Braen noticed her whole face was turning red.  
Suddenly, they noticed a light come on from their house. Their mom must have heard the fall!

* * *

Ok, so that's chapter 3! I really hope you liked it. Chapter 4 might take awhile, since it's still somewhere up in my brain. lol

Anyway, please check out my poem and also I have the prequel to Summoness' Dream in progress. Thanx!


	6. Chapter 4: Alley Surprises

Keyea grabbed Shaylee and Kairacya grabbed Braen. They pulled them into the back alley. Kairacya hoped that there mother hadn't seen them. She looked over and studied the two new people. Braen. That's what he said, right? She just couldn't help looking at those deep blue eyes. You could almost swim in them, they were that deep. Suddenly, she realized that the eyes had turned to look at her. Kairacya looked away and blushed. Why am I blushing? He's not that cute! Braen smiled. Is it me, or did she just check my out? She's is pretty cute, but doesn't seem to like me very much. I'd better be careful, She may not look it, but she seems pretty strong. The force that she pulled me in the alley.  
Kairacya looked back at him to realize that he was staring back. Their eyes caught. She just stared, trying to figure out what to say. Keyea, why wasn't Keyea saying anything? Her silly sister never could shut up, so why had so suddenly learn tonight? Why was he still looking at her? Maybe It's cause you're staring at him, idiot! Look away, Look away!  
Finally Kairacya was able to look away from those beautiful eyes, to find that Keyea was staring at her.  
Keyea couldn't help looking at her sister. Kaira had never acted like this before. Staring at a guy that she hardly met? And what about how she treated him earlier? How cold was that? Speaking of cold, Why does that girl act like she owns him? Is she his girlfriend? If so, he sure is ignoring her. Man, She looks familiar! Where have I seen her before?  
"Um, excuse me, but what is with the pulling me into a dark alley?" The redhead asked, looking extremely annoyed.  
Braen glanced at her, and then looked back at Kairacya.  
"Yeah, green eyes, If you wanted to get me into an alley, All ya had to do was ask." He was clearly addressing Kairacya, who blushed and started to look like she was about to get really mad. A look that Keyea knew all to well. She looked over at Shaylee, whose also had a not-so-happy face on.  
"So, Where are you from?" Keyea asked before her sister had a chance to explode.  
"Um... Besaid." Keyea smiled and looked over at Braen, expecting an answer.  
"I'm from here and there", Braen addressed Kairacya," So, where are you two runaways heading?"

Keyea opened her mouth to answer, but Kaira spoke before her sister had the chance to tell them.  
" Keyea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaira grabbed her sister before she could answer.  
She glanced over at at the other two and decided i'd be safer to speak in Al Bhed.  
"Keyea,E tuh'd HUD fyhd dras ghufehk frana fa'na kuehk! Fryd ec drao dno du vummuf ic?" (Keyea,I don't NOT want them knowing where we're going! What is they try to follow us)  
"Cu Fryd? Drao tuh'd caas tyhkanuic. Aqlabd dra natrayt, ev oui tuh'd cdub vmendehk fedr ran syh! Ruhacdmo, cec, oui haat du pa suna dnicdehk!" (So What? They don't seem dangerous. Except the redhead, if you don't stop flirting with her man! Honestly, sis, you need to be more trusting)  
"Vmendehk? Yna oui caneuic gett..." But Keyea run back before she could finish. (Flirting? Are you serious kidd)  
Kaira walked back muttering under her breath. Not trusting...She could be trusting, but the idiot Braen wouldn't give her a chance to even... to even what? like him? Yes, in a matter of speaking.

"So, did you two finish your little conversation?" Braen looked jokingly at them when Kaira walked up.  
"Yes, we did. But now we have to do on are way." Kairacya replied rather stiffly.  
"Where you going?" Braen asked innocently.  
"Somewhere. We have a very long journey and we have to find a inn before it gets too late." "Are you always this stiff?", Braen teased," We need to find an inn too, so why don't we go with you"  
Before Kaira could say no, Keyea jumped into the conversation.  
"Cool, that'd be great!" She started jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Shaylee, you up with it?" Braen finally remembering the presence of his companion.  
"I suppose I have to be, don't I?" Shaylee stated.  
Kairacya looked around the corner of the alley.  
"It's clear. Hurry up, and let's go."

They all headed away from mainstreet Luca, and heading towards the inn a few miles away.  
Keyea was actually quiet then, a small thing that Kaira was thankful for. Then suddenly.  
"I know where I've seen you before! You're Shaylee!" Keyea yelled as if it were an extreme discovery.  
"I know I'm Shaylee, I told you that 20 minutes ago!" She looked at Keyea as if she were stupid.  
"I know, but I was trying to figure out where I had seen you before. And you mentioned Besaid"  
"Yeah, I'm from Besaid. I've lived there all my life! SO WHAT?!" Shaylee was looking more and more ticked off.  
" So this, I Know YOU! You're Wakka and Lulu's daughter!" Keyea grinned.  
"How? How do you know that? Well, who cares? Tha.. They don't define me"  
"I know because we played together when we were little! Remember me? You helped us move to Luca"  
"Wha..." Flashback "Mommy, we gave our stuff to daddy and wakkee. Can we go play with Shaylee in the temple?" Keyea begged.  
An eager Shaylee equally begging.  
"Yes, but don't go too far." Rikku said hardly thinking. It was the motherly instinct.  
"Come on, Shaylee"  
They ran over and started pestering one of the monks. But before he could tell them to stop, they were running off again.  
Finally, they collapsed in the corner, rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Keyea, you are like my best friend, why can't you move to Besaid instead? Luca is so far away"  
Keyea smiled.  
"Luca's gonna be so cool, and when we get settled, you'll have to come and visit"  
"Ok! Promise we'll be friends forever"  
"Friends forever! Secret handshake time"  
They did a series of silly hand slaps and wiggles.  
Flashback ends 


	7. Chapter 5: Fights

Hey Everyone, Here's chapter 5! I am really enjoying writing this story, I just wish people would reveiw it! lol Anyway, here it is! Enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, but I DO own Kairacya,Keyea,Braen, and Shaylee! So don't steal them! lol

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I remember now!" Shaylee attitude changed completely.  
"Secret handshake time?" Keyea said excitingly.  
"Totally!" They then did the same silly handshake as before, while Kairacya and Braen looked confused.  
"So... I'm guessing they know each other?" Braen said teasing.  
"Gee, How did you ever guess?" Kaira smiled at him.  
"Oh my gosh, Is that a smile? I real smile? I didn't know you could smile?!" Braen said annoyingly.  
"UGH, You are so retarded!" Kaira rolled her eyes at him. Her smiled faded away.  
Braen frowned as he watched her walk away. Shaylee and Keyea were chatting happily. He quietly follow behind Kairacya. Man, what was it going to take for her to warm up to him? At least he got her to smile...

They were now on the outskirts of town. Kairacya stopped at the large staircase that led to Highroad.  
"Well, this is where we split paths. The closest inn is back at the Calm Cafe in the center of Luca." Kaira said as she turned to face the others"  
"Split? And where will you two be staying?" Braen said looking slightly confused.  
"Keyea and I will head onto the Highroad." She said pointing up the stairs. Braen stared at her. Suddenly, he felt angry.  
"Are you kidding me? You're going to travel, at night, on the Highroad?!" Braen starting yelling," Are you insane?! There are fiends on the Highroad!" Keyea and Shaylee stopped talking and stared at the shouting pair.  
"Would you shut up?! It's 3 in the morning, and people are trying to sleep!" Kairacya yelled back," And no, I am perfectly aware that there are fiends on the Highroad! But I can take care of myself"  
"Take care of yourself?! You can't even climb out a window without help!!" Braen reminded her. Kairacya looked like she wanted to strangle him then and there. "Kaira...shh..." Keyea tryed quieting her sister.  
"Braen..calm dow..." While, Shaylee tryed calm down Braen. But their attempts were useless.  
"I slipped! And just because you saved me once, does not give you the right to try to keep saving me!" Kairacya screamed and then turned on her heel and head up the stairs. Keyea had never seen her sister this mad! Braen watched her go and tryed to calm down, but his thoughts were getting him angry all over again.  
"What is her problem?!," Braen growled at Keyea,"Does she think having help will kill her"  
"I've never seen her get that mad. She usually is a pretty inward person," She gave him a hopeless look,"But yes, she tends to what to do things on her own. I barely got her to let me come"  
"Where is she going anyway?" Braen asked.  
Keyea started to answer but was interrupted by a scream.

"What was that?!" They ran up the steps as quickly as they could. And in the first alcove, they found a Barbuta attacking Kairacya.  
Braen ran up to it, and with a slash, killed it. He knelt down beside Kairacya and look her over. She didn't have any cuts but there was a large bruise forming on her leg. Keyea and Shaylee, who had ran up to see the beast fall down, started praising Braen's skills. "Wow, you were so great, Braen!" they said together.  
He smiled at them, and then looked at Kairacya with a frown.  
"Still think you don't need me"  
"I could have handled that, if Keyea," She shot Keyea a look," Hadn't stolen my Staff"  
Keyea looked at her own hands and realized she was still holding the staff from when they were climbing out the window.  
"Oops... I am so sorry! I totally forgot to give it back!" She kept apologizing, but Kaira just looked back at Braen.  
"But I am...grateful", She choked out the words," for your help"  
He grinned at her.  
"Oh, don't get all smug! It doesn't mean I need to following me around and protecting me!" She exclaimed.  
He stood up and offered his hand. "You're welcome." He said as he pulled her up and smiled. And she smiled back.

* * *

I know it's short but I just thought this would be a nice place to stop. Don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 6, so It should be too long before it's up! Please read and reveiw! 


End file.
